M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 5
Votes (Phase 1) *McClain142 votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788305&postcount=649 *Merus votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788350&postcount=651 *Adam votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788379&postcount=653 *Nodal votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788410&postcount=654 *shivam votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788415&postcount=655 *locit votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788422&postcount=656 *Merus votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788498&postcount=658 *namelessentity votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788671&postcount=662 *Destil votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788746&postcount=665 *Sprite votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788846&postcount=671 *Umby votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788851&postcount=673 *Rai votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789411&postcount=686 *spineshark votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789474&postcount=688 *dwolfe votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789512&postcount=689 dwolfe is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789521&postcount=690 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789521&postcount=690 dwolfe: literally everybody! McClain Adam Nodal shivam locit Merus namelessentity Destil Sprite Umby Rai spineshark dwolfe Votes (Phase 2) *Merus votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789528&postcount=691 *Sprite votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789595&postcount=695 *McClain142 votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789661&postcount=698 *Nodal votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789814&postcount=703 *Adam votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=790013&postcount=707 *shivam votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=790361&postcount=717 *Umby votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=790897&postcount=730 *locit votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=790980&postcount=733 *Destil votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791038&postcount=737 *Rai votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791250&postcount=744 Destil is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791287&postcount=745 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791287&postcount=745 Destil: 7 Merus McClain Nodal spineshark shivam locit Rai locit: 2 Sprite Umby Spineshark: 1 Adam McClain: 1 Destil Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=788292&postcount=648 Rise and Shine, bosses! It's another beautiful day! I really wish you wouldn't do that. Just trying to brighten the mood, boss. I think things are pretty bright already. In fact, why is everything so bright? I think it's because we're drifting in near the sun, boss. The sun?! Well technically it's just a sun. It's not the sun. We're nowhere near home, boss! How much longer do we have? Oh, quite a while. Our path should swing us clear around it for a while before it drags us in. Too bad the electromagnetic radiation is wreaking havoc with our sensors and communications! They aren't functioning at all! That's because they exploded. We were sabotaged, remember? Floating adrift in space? Oh. Right. See, it's already better than we thought. The sun is up, so I guess that means DAY HAS BEGUN. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=789521&postcount=690 Looks like there's no last-minute surprises on this one, computer. Have you seen dwolfe? I dropped him, Boss! Go ahead and elaborate for me. He said something about finally having a breeding pair of Nichean Supermen, just like the Captain, and taking over the universe. Do you mean Nietzschean Supermen, Computer? I figured he was talking about supermen that only a few people would find interesting. I think he was talking about the German philosopher. Heidegger? I don't get it, boss. Neither do I. So, anyway, where is dwolfe? I let him and his lab assistant out the last escape pod! We don't have a last escape pod, Computer, just that gaping maw into cold abyss. So the screams of agony... It gazed back. I've made a huge mistake, boss! Actually, yeah. We need to scan him. We need to be sure. Ensign locit, report on what you found in dwolfe's lab. "We have lots of early clone samples of this... 'Hercy.' Also... a number of... uh... DNA samples? from dwolfe. Fre- er, recent ones. Lots... lots of them." Welp, bring 'em in. "Please don't make me go back in there, sir. I'm begging you." Well SOMEBODY go get the samples. What about you, boss? No, I... I have to man the scanner. Oh, thank you Umby. *splash* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. ... ... ... Scan complete. Dwolfe is- was infected, boss! Well. I guess you didn't do so bad after all, computer. So should I expose everyone else to hard vacuum too, Boss? No. Consider anything positive I said about you to have been an accident. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791287&postcount=745 Looks like we've got a pretty airtight case against Destil, here. Destil? Isn't he a robot, boss? Oh no. Not this again. We went over this days ago. Did we? Yes. I don't remember. That's because you're an idiot. Is that why I can't remember why our navigation and engines aren't working? Yes, that's- what? Comm is down too, boss. A lot of stuff isn't working! Of course comm is down. There was an explosion several days ago. The ship was sabotaged. That sounds pretty serious, boss. Computer, who opened this panel? Oh! The panel! That's important. Don't open that, boss. It's already open. And it looks like someone's been messing around in there. Do you remember who opened this panel, computer? Nope! Christ. Destil, get over here and help with the computer. Make sure we can still scan. "...looks like they haven't gotten to any processing power or ancillary functions yet. Just memory cores." Excellent work. Now if you'll run one more diagnostic on the backup drives. Yeah, just check them for- *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. "I'm programming the computer to hate you, sir." Don't bother, it'll just forget. Scan complete. Destil is clean, boss. "I told you robots can't be infected." I am LOOKING at your arm right now and I REALLY don't think you're a robot. Which means you'd better head to bed, because you need your rest. And we all need to be rested for tomorrow. I want guards at the computer and at the kitchen and anywhere else where we can't have these assholes fucking around with our stuff. Now, get some shut-eye. And don't forget your eyeshades. I don't think it's getting dark tonight. Notable Events None Category:Phases